List of Janus Syndicate members
This is a list of Janus Syndicate original and/or current regular members. High Command *'Xanatos' - The founder of the Janus Syndicate and the director its machinima videos *'Nowhere' - The owner/operator of the official Ventrilo server *'boris' - The co-creator of Gman Squad and creator of the spin-off Brothers of the Gman Squad. Known by his unique insane screams in early videos. Established Regulars *'Bulgey' - Found on a game of Team Fortress 2, and later became a major voice actor in Gman Squad and TF2 Western among others. *'Crackbone' - Found actively playing on Zombie Panic! Source, later became famous with his quotes like "Cut 'em up" and "Got dem braindawgs". Died in a motorcycle accident and was later revived by a hobo. *'Darkvile' - Australian who joined up through the JS forums/Ventrilo and became an important part of the Syndicate. Best known as the Matrix Gman. *'Gerald Jerome' - Known by many names (including Lt. Podna Jayrald Jayrome III), Gerald was met via Crackbone and became an integral part of the Janus Syndicate. *'HKSniper' - Originally known as Spetznaz and now known as Rikku, joined the clan and was ironically a friend of Wolfer's before they found out about Wolfer. Best known as Clyde. *'MetalLizard' - One of the original members who was lesser known during the early years. *'MrSentual' - Now known as CODY, has been a major contributor to videos in skinning, mapping, voice acting, etc. *'STEV' - Real life friend of Xanatos who joined up with important voice roles in many videos. *'WolfeR' - Xanatos's co-host in Gman Squad. Joined up after making inside-joke videos on the Garrysmod forums. Has played the most roles in JS machinima. *'Zimbabwe' - Known mostly as the "Counter-Strike character" in the latest two Gman Squad episodes. Also likes corn. Regular Members *'Augy' *'Beefroast' - Joined the JS Call for Extras via TheMachinimanator *'Bendystraw' *'ConfusedWisdom' *'DMGaina' - A German player who helped many videos *'Elite-One - A real BRO.' *'Jimmy' - Known throughout the forums *'Jon93' - A minor but well-seen extra in Gman Squad who helped document the making of its episodes *'J*Rod' *'HubCAp' - Originally an underdog on the JS forums, joined up during the JS Call for Extras and contributed a movie trailer based on an RL trailer by Xanatos *'Max Rebo' *'Mr. X NOR' *'Ochacha' - Real life friend of Xanatos who joined shortly after the JS Call for Extras via Ventrilo. Contributed a WoW machinima clip for GMOD Machinima Tricks *'PimpinJuice' - The owner of the original website and integral part of Lol Another Day 2. *'Sanford' *'Shaffy' - Also known as George Dobson, was part of Brothers of the Gman Squad and commonly discusses current events. *'Simpleton' *'Strat6888' - Joined via the JS Call for Extras and now commonly roams the Ventrilo server. *'targaryen' - Joined the JS Call for Extras via TheMachinimanator *'Walmart' *'WinRAR' *'X23' - Though inactive, has done some notable self-parody voice roles, and was part of the -JS- Special Forces Category:Gman Squad characters